Antigone 2nd episode: Modern Day
by lacenoel
Summary: This is my modern take on part of Antigone in which Antigone tries to break her brother out of jail. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Antigone, or any other of the Oedipus plays. I am merely writing a modern day retelling of the play.**

MODERN DAY: ANTIGONECAST

Antigone

Creon: Chief of Police

Sentry: Police Officer

Ismene

SECOND EPISODE

[The POLICE OFFICER returns, leading ANTIGONE]

POLICE OFFICER

Here she is! I caught her red handed helping

her brother escape from his jail cell.

I've brought her here to you, boss.

She's yours now.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

How and when did you find her?

POLICE OFFICER

She was sneaking out the basement back door, with her brother. That's it.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

That's it?

POLICE OFFICER

Yes, boss. I saw her doing it.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

But exactly how did it happen?

POLICE OFFICER

Well after you had sounded the alarm that Polynieces had escaped,

We started patrolling the halls. So while I was walking around,

The lights in the basement suddenly went out.

I couldn't see a thing. But when the lights finally turned back on,

There she was. Antigone was crying and wailing,

While trying to get the locks off the door.

She got the first one done, but then I swooped in and got them.

She did not try to run and when I asked her what she'd done,

She just admitted it. I was both happy and sad:

Happy to catch the prisoners, and sad to have it be my friend.

But I'd rather she was captured than get myself fired.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

Antigone, did you or did you not commit this crime?

ANTIGONE

Yes, I did. I won't deny it.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

Ok, officer you can leave, get back to work.

[_The _POLICE OFFICER_ stands for a moment, smiles, then walks away]_

Antigone, don't you know it is against the law to help an escaped prisoner?

ANTIGONE

Of course I did.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

So you just choose to ignore the law.

ANTIGONE

Of course. Since god would have never wanted my brother

In such a place just for being a good Samaritan.

He should not be kept here as a prisoner until the trial.

And if what I did will land me in prison with my brother,

Then I accept it. I'm not scared to go to jail.

What I did was the right thing to do.

I feel no regret for my actions.

And if you think I'm a fool for doing this,

Then maybe it's actually you who is the fool.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

How dare you! You think that you are above the law?

That you don't need to follow the rules like

The rest of the world? Just because you are my niece,

Don't think you will get any special treatment from me.

You've insulted me twice: first breaking into my jail,

Now second right to my face.

I will charge you and probably your sister too,

Since I'm sure she is involved with this.

I saw her car parked across the street,

I'll send some officers to fetch her.

ANTIGONE

Is there anything else you want? Or just me in jail?

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

No, that's it. That's what I want.

ANTIGONE

Why waste time then? I don't really want to talk

To you anymore. And I don't think you really enjoy

Talking to me either. You never have. But you should.

What I did was a good thing: no one believes my

Poor brother is guilty of any crime.

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

Your view is not shared by all of my officers here.

ANTIGONE

Maybe they think I'm right, but are afraid to tell you.

[ISMENE _is brought in under guard_]

CHIEF OF POLICE CREON

Come in, you backstabber. How could you do this to me?

I helped raise you two, and yet you rise up against me here!

I know you helped Antigone. Or are you going to try to deny it?

ISMENE

I don't deny it. If Antigone will let me, I'll share the blame with her.

ANTIGONE

She's lying. She didn't help me and I didn't want her help.

ISMENE

Antigone, I'm not afraid to take the blame with you.

ANTIGONE

God knows who really did it. Your lying won't help.

ISMENE

Antigone, stop it. I want to be part of this with you.

Let me share that blame.

ANTIGONE

No, I started this alone and I will end it alone.

ISMENE

But when you're in jail, who will I have left?

ANTIGONE

You'll still have Creon.

ISMENE

I don't need your sarcasm. It's not helping.

ANTIGONE

You're right, sorry.

ISMENE

But seriously, what can I do to help you?

ANTIGONE

Just go. You didn't do anything wrong. I'll suffer by myself.

ISMENE

Poor Antigone, I'll stay if you want me to.

ANTIGONE

No. You have to live your life.

ISMENE

I guess I came here for nothing, since you don't want to listen to me.

ANTIGONE

Don't be sad! You need to move on!

CREON

You girls are crazy!

ISMENE

When so many bad things happen to us, of course we go crazy.

CREON

Well I'm sure choosing to side with her made you even more insane.

ISMENE

You're really going to lock up your former foster son's girlfriend?

CREON

He'll find another girl.

ISMENE

I doubt he ever will love anyone again.

CREON

He shouldn't be dating a crazy criminal anyway.

ANTIGONE

You're just hurting poor Haemon!

CREON

Shut up! Officers, take both of them away and lock them up.

[ANTIGONE _and _ISMENE _are led away_. CREON _stays_]

**I love reviews! **


End file.
